


Heart

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: At heart, she still yearned only to dance alone. At least, until she met her.





	Heart

Irelia was a dancer.

 

She moved with grace and elegance, not to mention her unmatched beauty. Many have approached her with romantic intent, wishing to pursue a relationship with her, but she simply just didn’t see another person by her side in her future. The burdens she carried were too much for her to bear, and she wanted to be alone. No one else understood the pains she had, to have a thousand people hanging on every word she says.

 

At least, until she met Riven.

 

Riven was… something else. She was a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. Riven had her own burdens as well and though Irelia could not relate to all of them, she tried her best to comfort the exile. The other woman did the same, and the same was true for her. Neither were the best at it though, but that didn’t matter. It was the thought that counts, the actions that were appreciated.

 

Riven was all about action, though she’s gotten a lot better with words after she met Irelia.

 

They moved crowds with their stories, campaigning across Ionia with each other. Slowly, throughout their journey together, they fell in love with one another.

 

If someone had told her that she’d end up with a Noxian, she’d scoff at the suggestion because it was a ridiculous notion.

 

Well, turns out that life was ridiculous.

 

She didn’t mind that though, not anymore. She felt like she was capable of handling the things that life would throw at her with Riven by her side.

 

And Irelia didn’t want to be alone anymore.


End file.
